The Ninja in the Shinigami world
by Nature's warrior
Summary: This fanfic Is about a ninja named naruto uzumaki accidentally winding up in karukura town and meeting substitute soul reaper Ichigo kurusaki. This is set just before the war starts in narutos world and before ichigo kicks aziens ass in his world.
1. Chapter 1: Ninja in the shinigami world

The ninja in the world of the shinigami  
>This fanfic is a mix from naruto and bleach. Its about a ninja named naruto uzumaki accidently winding up in karukura town and meeting substitute soul reaper Ichigo kurusaki. This is set just before the war starts in narutos world and before ichigo kicks aziens ass in his world.<p>9 hours before narutos incident:<p>

It was 1pm in the hiden leaf vilage and I had just finished treating my self to a bowl of raman after a good hard days work. I thanked the old man for the food and left with a smile accros my face. He told me that that it was no problem and that I could come back any time. As I left the ramen shop and heard a sound coming from above. As I looked up I saw a mysterious shadowy figure racing across the roof tops. I found this suspicious so I tailed him.

As I tailed Him the same thought kept going through my mind "were is he going?" I tailed him for roughly 15 minutes until he finally came to a stop. I hid from site and continued to monitor him. Wile I was tailing him I thought that there was something familiar about him put I couldn't qwite put my finger on it but, now that he had come to a stop I was finally able to figure out what I recognized about him. He was wearing a anbu black ops uniform, but why is he hear? Another man leaped of a nearby building and landed opposite the anbu black ops member. I was surprised to see that the person opposite him was Kakashi, although it did make sense since kakshi is a former anbu black ops member. But what are they talking about? I couldn't get any close otherwise they would have spotted me. I wasn't able to hear what they were saying but I was able to hear one thing; Sasukes on the move... When I heard those words sweat dripped down my face, I was wondering whether or not I would be able to bring Sasuke back. I didn't believe that I had the strength necessary to bring him back. Knowing that now Sasuke is targeting the Hidden leaf village I knew that I may be forced to kill him in order to stop him. But I wasn't about to give up on sasuke and I began to think of ways that I could bring him back home and back to thee way things used to be.

I took a stroll through the village to try to come up with ways that I could bring Sasuke back home. wile I wasdoing this I stumbled upon a familiar sight, Rock lee training with guy sensei. Those two are all ways training never resting and they keep getting stronger. I wonder if they can help me? I began to stroll up the stony path way to talk with them. I interupted them just as bushy brow sensei was giving lee some advice on his technique. I asked him if he could help me train and to help me get out of the rut I was in. As I thought, he agreed to help me any way that he could. Thats guy sensei for you, all ways helping out a comrade. I asked him for some advice about how I could defeat sasuke when the time came to it. He stated the fact that I was burdened with a lot of things by this village. Although it's true that I'm burdend with a lot of things I will gladly do them all if they will help my friends and my village. Guy sensei gave me a big smile and a thumbs up and in an energetic tone said "That's the spirit naruto, if you keep acting like that you will be able to over come any obstacle that comes in your way." I thanked him for cheering me up and, with guy senseis advice it cheered me up. I thought that as long as I stay positive and have a thing to fight for I can over come anything.

I began my vigorous taijutsu training with lee in order to increase my strength. We trained non stop for several hours until I was exhausted, after thanking Lee for the training I set out into the forest to do some running. Lee suggested that I rested first but I was too eager to strengthen myself. I ran through the jungle leaping from branch to branch. My speed steadily increased until I eventually got lost. I had ventured into a part of the forest that I had never been in before nor heard of anyone speak if it before. I thought that I knew every were around the hidden leaf village, I was curious as to were I had wondered to, so I began to search around for something familiar. Wile I was searching I came across a gigantic water fall which had created a nice deep pond. Since I came into the jungle straight after I was training with lee I never had time to clean my self. Since I reeked of sweat I took of my clothes until all that were left were my pok-a-dot boxers (I didn't want to be caught naked) and took a dip into the pond. It was deeper than I thought it would be, a lot warmer too. As I finished bathing I saw a shimering light on top of the dazzaling pond. It began to go deeper in to the water and in curiosity I followed. As I dove down to the bottom of the pond I was surprised to what I saw. There was an underground cavern.

I assumed that it went Inside so I swam in to the cavern. As I got further into the cavern there was no sign of the light so I swam to the top to get some air before I drownde. I jeted up to the surface and took a big gasp of air, I looked around to look for a dry piece of land to rest on. As I looked to my right I saw a long sharp sword, dazzaling with a golden glow hovering over a flat rock surface. I was speechless as I had no idea what it was. I made my way over to the piece of land and walked over to the sword. Carefully I got closer to the sword but as I got closer the sword seemed to get brighter and brighter. It was as if it was calling out to me, I kept hearing the words "Naruto... Naruto... come closer." At this point I was now stood beside the sword, it suddenly stopped glowing and it raised further up until it was eye level. I reached out and grabbed the sword, suddenly multiple raise of light burst out of the sword and it lit up the cavern. My grip stayed ferm as I shielded my eyes from the blinding light but suddenly a portal opened and sucked both myself and the weapon in to it.

When I woke up I was in a strange town that I had never seen before and the strange weapon from before was missing as well. I was clue less as to were I was and began to panick. I could hear loud thumping noises coming from behind me. I slowly turned around to find a huge terrifying creature wearing a white mask towering above me. In fear I closed my eyes and ran away as quickly as I could, when I opened them up again I was hovering 50ft over a building. I had no idea as to how I got up here but I didn't have time to worry about that now, I looked down to see that the monster was no longer chasing and I gave I sigh of relief. However when I turned around it was all ready standing in front of me with a big smile on his face. I screamed as loud as I could and shouted for help but as soon as I finished my sentence I heard the slice of a sword. I thought that it was the end as I thought that it had been me that was cut however as I finished my thought the creatures body started to slide in opposite directions and disappeared. As the creature vanished a teenage boy was standing there, he had orange hair, black clothes and was holding a large sword. "You called" Is what the Orange haired man said. I thanked him from the bottom of my heart for helping me. After I gave him my gratitude I asked him who he was and what that monster was that just attacked me. He looked confused and said that since I wasn't a hollow or a plus then I must be a soul reaper. However I had no idea as to what any of those things were and just stared at him with a blankexpression. He gave a sigh and told me that he will explain every thing as soon as we got back to his house and so I could tell him how I don't know anything but yet I could still see both hollows and shinigami and I could walk in the air. After that he grabbed me and dashed of at an incredible speed.

Chapter 2: The explanation

Continue reading next time and see what will become of naruto when he finds out the truth about what has happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The explanation

After I was save by Ichigo from the hollow I was taken to the kurosaki residents (Ichigo's house) so that I could tell him all I know about my current situation. Ichigo didn't believe me because according to him it was Complete bull shit. He said that my story was too far-fetched and because he had never heard of the hidden leaf village before that it couldn't possibly be true. I tried to convince him that I was telling the truth but he wouldn't listen. Since convincing him was getting me no were I decided to ask him were I was. I had been transported to a town called Karukura town he all so told me that since it was all ready so late that I could stay the night at his house. I yelled in joy since I was worried about what I was going to do since I was not familiar of karukura town. Ichigo told me that in the morning we would head over to Kisukes place to see if he can find a solution to my problem. Because of every thing that had happened I never introduced my self so he asked what my name was,

"Im Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf"

He looked at me with a weird disbelief look afterwards he introduced himself he said,

"Well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper"

I had no idea what he was talking about so I had to ask him what a soul reaper was but since it was all ready late he said that he would explain it all in the morning. I was hungry and hadn't had any thing to eat since that bowl of ramen I had at ichi rockus so I asked Ichigo if there was any food that I could chow down. He took a big sigh and told me that he would have a look to see if he had any instant ramen. He told me very sternly to not go snooping around my room other wise I would regret it. I told him that he had nothing to worry about and he was on his way. Even though I said that I wouldn't, I still snooped around his room. What was the harm in just taking a look around?

I didn't find any thing wile looking around his room it just seemed like a ordinary guy's bed room so I decided to just sit back down and wit for my ramen. As I made my way over to the bed side I heard something move in the closet. Slowly and carefully I made my way over to the closet, sweat dripped down my face as I was afraid as to what might be in there. I stopped in front of the closet and took a big gulp. As I reached out and touched the door, the door suddenly swung open and I was tackled to the ground. I felt a cold object touch my throat. A nicely shaped petite young looking women was mounted on top of me. She had short black hair and was wearing a long black kimono. She was holding a long sharp song against my throat and was wearing an unfriendly expression. She yelled at the top of her voice,

"Who are you and what are you doing in Ichigo's room!?"

I let out a startling yelp. I heard foot steps approaching the door and then the door swung open. It was Ichigo, he shouted in confusion trying to figure out what had happened myself and the short haired girl just stared at him with a blank expression. Ones Ichigo told her that I wasn't a threat she dismounted me, changed her clothes and let Ichigo explain the situation. Wile Ichigo explained the situation I chowed down on my ramen.

"Thanks for the food!" I said in Gratitude

After ichigo explained what had happened to rukia she apologized to me and the introduced her self to me,

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki I am a soul reaper and I belong to the 13th division of the 13 court guard squads."

After she introduced her self to me Ichigo questioned rukia as to why she jumped out of the closet and began to attack him in the first place. Rukia said that she thought I was an intruder and she also said quietly that she didn't want ichigo to get hurt. Ichigo may not of heard it but I sure did so with a grin on my face I stated the fact that It looked like a lovers spat. Ichigo assertively told me that there relationship wasn't like that but Rukia just sat there quietly blushing wile trying to hide her face.

"That's not what your girl friends face tells me" I said Rukia nervously and quietly told me to just shut up and to mind my own business

" I told you Naruto that if you went snooping around my room you would regret it, didn't I?"

I just smiled and agreed with him and Rukia just got more embarrassed and was getting more and more red. Ichigo said that it was time to go to bed since it was so late, he told me that I was going to sleep in his bed tonight and that he would sleep on the floor. As I was climbing into bed Ichigo then told Rukia to get into her bed. I was surprised to hear this and asked Ichigo why was she sleeping hear. He told me that she lived hear and that she slept in the closet. I was shocked to hear that two people so young not related and of the opposite sex was living in the same house let a lone slept in the same room as each other. He seemed confused as to why I was shocked to find that out so he asked me if there was any problem with the three of us sleeping in the same room. I told him that there was no problem and then I just got into bed. Before we went to sleep he reminded me that we was getting up early in the morning to head over to Kisukes before school. After that we all said good night and turned in for the night.

Chapter 3: The new transfer student/pre


	3. Chapter 3: The Transfer Student

The morning had arrived after a peaceful night at Ichigo's house. I was awoken by Ichigo's yell telling me to get up since we had to get to kiskays house before school starts. As he spoke you could hear the tiredness in his voice while he was putting on his school uniform. "Just five more minutes" I replied quietly. "I have to have a good long rest so i can fight." As i tried to drift back of to sleep Ichigo stared at me with an aggravated look on his face and shouted "Hey Rukia, why don't you try waking him up!"  
>"Wake up!" Rukia yelled aggressively. "Quit lounging around and get dressed will ya!"<br>In response I leaped out of bed and covered my ears while letting out a disturbing yelp. After which i quickly made the bed but then i realized something; I had no clothes... After they had learned this Ichigo let out a big sigh and suggested that I just wear some of his clothes. Ichigo then went to his closet and picked out his spare school uniform, since that was the only clothes he had double of, and handed them to me. "Now hurry up" Ichigo said sternly. "We have to get going."

Two minutes later I had finished changing "Finally! Now we can get going!" Rukia exclaimed. The three of us then headed out of the door and headed over to kisukes place. I was taking in the sites since I had never seen a town like karakura town before. Ichigo and Rukia was upfront chatting wile I tailed behind them. After a little ways walk they finally reached the shop. "Hey kisuke, you here?" Ichigo yelled, his voice echoing throughout the shop. A man apeared out from behind the shut in curtain wearing a striped green and white hat with full green clothes and a dark green robe, he was also carrying a brown walking stick. His name was, kisuke Urahara.

"Ah Ichigo, Rukia what a pleasant surprise!" Kisuke said with joy. "What brings you guys to my little shop." Ichigo then explained our little predicument to kisuke in the hopes that he could help us in some way. "Hmmm well that is interesting." Kisuke said curiously cracking a smile in the process. "Ichigo, Rukia, why don't you two head of to school wile I ask Naruto here a couple of questions."  
>"Okay then Kisuke we'll be off then." Rukia replied.<br>Rukia and Ichigo then left the shop and headed off to school. Although they were worried about me they still continued to walk to school. "I'm sure he'll be all right" Ichigo said nervously. "He's with Kisuke after all" But this just raised his nervousness.  
>"Yeah I know" Rukia replied. "But that's what worries me the most. Who knows what kind of experiments and tests that kisuke might do on Naruto" She pointed out with a curious look on her face.<p>

They managed to get to school just in the nick of time. They made their way over to their seats and sat down. Just after they arrived the teacher came into the room. "Okayclass today we will be have a new student join us, you can come in now." The teacher said in a calm and excited manner. The door slid open and a student peaked through them, he made his way to the teachers desk and said; "Hey guys my name is-" At that moment Rukia and Ichigo both stood up and shouted "NARUTO!"  
>"Oh hey guys" I replied with a smile on my face. "It's good to see you two here."<br>"Never mind that" Rukia said. "What are you doing here? I thought that you was with kisuke"  
>"I was but he said 'Naruto, it would be a good idea if you experience a lot of new things why you're here so you should go to school with Rukia and Ichigo.'"<br>"And now here I am. He had all ready made arrangements for my transfere"  
>"But what about solving the solution to your problem?" Ichigo asked.<br>"Oh yeah" I said placing my hand on top of my open hand. "Well kisuke is looking over the results now and he said that the earliest that he will be able to find a solution is a week"  
>As I finished my last word the teacher told us that we were now to be silent and that I were to head to my seat that was next too Ichigo so he could start the lesson. I immediately obeyed the teachers order, even though i was known as a trouble maker in the Hidden Leaf i was not ready to start causing trouble in an unknown place.<p>

As the class started I didn't understand anything that the teacher was saying. since I had only ever been taught how to be a ninja in the hidden leaf village I did not understand even basic maths. I knew that my new life in this strange new world was going to be difficult. But I could not wait to get back to my world and start training again.

"I wonder how they are getting along back at home without me" I thought to my self. "I wonder if they are missing me. Yeah, I bet you that they are looking for me right now. Don't worry guys! I'll be back as soon as I can!"


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto VS The Hollow

At Ichigo's house for the second day now since the incident. I don't know how long I will be able to live like this but right now I might as well make the most of it. It shouldn't be long now until kisuke finds away for me to get back to the leaf village. I just wish that there was some were that I could continue my training, it doesn't look like I will be able to train in this city. Ha, I bet it would cause a panic if I start using ninjutsu wile in this peace full little town. Well, I had better get ready for school other wise Rukia is going to bite my head off again.

After I got my uniform on I headed down stairs to have breakfast. As usual I wanted to have some ramen but this time some one had all ready made me some breakfast. It was eggs, baken and some orange juice. Rukia, and Ichigo were all ready sat down enjoying there breakfast so I had to hurry up if we wanted to get to school on time. Not that I care though, I will be going back to my world soon. I wolfed down my food and we set of for another confusing day at school.  
>On the way they talked to me a little bit more but I still felt like a third wheel. I was just a little tag along.<p>

"Hey guys I'm going to run to school so I will see you there"

They told me to go on a head then, I don't even think that they care about me. It's like how it used to be... I'm all alone again... At that moment I became depressed and I began to get scared. Will Kisuke be able to get me back to the hidden leaf? How long until I can go back? How is the hidden leaf coping without me? Tons of thoughts came rushing to me and I became more and more terrified. I jumped onto the roof tops and began to run, I don't know were I was heading I just wanted to go.

As I was running across the roof tops I saw a girl on the ground crying, I stopped and looked looked around the area she was in, but no one ells was around. It looked like she was just a lost kid. I couldn't just leave her. I had to do something. I began to get closer to her but the closer I got the more I realized that there was something of about this. Why would a girl so young be so far away from her parents and why hasn't any one ells helped her yet? There are plenty of houses around hear, I'm sure that some one must have heard her. I knelt down and what I saw through me in to shock. There was a huge gaping hole in the centre of her chest with a metal chain attached. I was speechless. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I asked her what had happened to her and I asked her were her parents were but she didn't answer me. She just kept crying. Because I was confused I didn't notice that something had been watching us. Something empty, something sinister, something dangerous.

It made it's way towards us but I still hadn't noticed it yet. I was still trying to figure out what to do about the girl. It could see that we wasn't aware of his presence, So he took that opportunity to strike wile our guard was down. He dashed towards us at breath taking speed ready to attack, it was at that moment that I was finally aware of him. He was fast but I was faster. I grabbed the girl and leaped out of the way causing the monster to collide with the wall. He was 9ft tall, black, had a white mask and had a hole through his chest. He was similar to the last creature I came in contact with, The one I met when I first came to this place. My top priority was to make sure that this girl was safe so I attempted to escape but he blocked all the escape roots that were available. I had no choice, I had to stay and fight.

I made multiple shadow clones and laid a barrage of punches and kicks on the creature but they weren't effective. He swung his arm and sent me flying into the wall, the force was tremendous. I couldn't believe that it came from just one blow. It made it's way over to the girl and I knew that I had to do something before it was too late. I got back on my feet and sent clones rushing towards the beast. They weren't very effective but it at least gave me enough time to get the girl away. When we got to a safe enough distance I put the girl down and told her to run as far away as she could. I turned around and headed back to were I was just fighting. I had to give her enough time to escape. The Creature was heading towards me, it had its eyes set on one thing, the girl. I couldn't let him reach her, I will even give up my own life if necessary. Throwing a smoke bomb for cover I rushed him from multiple directions and attacked him with weapons that I had found around the area. It was too bad that I didn't have any kunai with me, they would have been useful. These weapons took there toll on the beast but it was still fighting back and swiftly took out the clones. What he didn't know however was that they were just decoys. The real me was above ready to hit him with one of my most powerful techniques. The Rasengan. There was no possibility of him recovering from that, there was nothing left of him. All that remaind was a small crater in the ground.

As I looked down the street I saw Ichigo and Rukia heading in my direction. They called out to me and asked if I was OK. "A little late don't ya think? I could have used your help a couple moments ago." They told me how they were in the middle of a suprise test and that there were people blocking the exit so they couldn't just bail. As soon as the test were over they rushed over as fast as they could. There was no need though I had all ready mopped the floor with that thing. After I had told them what happened they asked me why I didn't go to school, I told them why and how I was feeling about all this. Rukia responded by hitting me on the head, she told me how stupid I was and that they think of me as a friend. Hearing those words made me happy. I wasn't alone in this strange world, I had two people that I could relay on.

After we had finished talking we headed out to find the little girl from earlier and to perform the Konsō ritual on her. We found her in a dark ally way near were I first found her. After we did the ritual we went home and I had Rukia teach me all about the different types of creatures that are in this world such as the hollows and pluses.  
>Chapter 5: Naruto's soul reaper training<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's soul reaper training

It was a fresh new day and i was looking forward to the new type of training that i would be doing. As i stood up from my cozy, soft, white futon i notice that there was no one ells around. I gazed at the clock only to realize that i had slept in once again, it was now 2pm and i was late for school. Frantically jumping around the room looking for my uniform i stubbed my toe and fell to the ground banging my head on the way. It had only been five minutes since i had woken up and already the day's a disaster. As i proceed out of the door in my rugged creased uniform i bumped into something rather solid which knocked me backwards causing me to fall to the ground with a threatening thud. As i sat up rubbing my now injured head i looked up and saw a tall dark giant with long scruffy hair wearing a pendant. His biceps bulged, emphasizing his physique and amplifying his presence. A shiver shot down my spine as i stared at the dark giant. Too my surprise he then reached out his hand and said in a gentle kind voice,  
>"I'm sorry, are you okay?"<br>Confused and shocked i took his hand and stuttered the words,  
>"Uh.. yeah. I'm alright..."<br>"Good, i was afraid that i might have killed you"  
>I wasn't sure what this guy was. His body was harder than steel. He was like a tank! But although his outer shell was solid it seemed like he was as soft as a bunny on the inside. I politely introduced myself and apologized for the abrupt collision that took place just moments before. After i finished he then took it upon himself to have the common courtesy to introduce himself in a polite manner. I soon learnt that his name was Chad and he was friends with Ichigo and Rukia. Noticing that he was in our school uniform i was puzzled as to why he was at the house since school should still be in progress. I asked about it to which he then told me that school finished early today due to an incident that occurred in the main building. As soon as he finished telling me what had happened i heard Ichigo's and Rukia's voice come from down the road. We waited in anticipation for them to reach us since we could hear their argument. When they finally reached us i asked them what they were bickering about and Rukia replied in a stern and annoyed voice,<br>"This block head decided to cut the school in half!"  
>Ichigo's looked embarrassed as he exclaimed 'It was only an accident.' It turns out that a huge hallow wandered over to the school so Ichigo had to take it out there and then. Also, since it was so big and could have done a lot of damage Ichigo had to use his signature move, the getsuga tenshou, to defeat it quickly. This in turn sliced the school in two. After explaining this catastrophe, Rukia then turned to me and began yelling at me since i missed school but i didn't really care. After all, it's not like i'll be staying here so i don't really need to go to school.<p>

We proceeded to the underground training field where me and Ichigo would be sparing for training. He took a pill which pulled him out of his body, my chakra allowed me to see him so i was still able to fight him. He drew his zanpakuto and took a battle stance. In response i made the shadow clone symbol and made three shadow clones. Simultaneously we drew our kunai knives and charged Ichigo, i needed to get a grasp of his speed and strength. Before we got close both my shadow clones had gone up in a puff of smoke and i was stopped by a sword that was pressed up against my throat. I had no idea he would be so fast. I quickly jumped back and went into a defensive stance.  
>"What's the matter Naruto? Too fast for ya?" Ichigo said in a cocky manner.<br>"Ha, what you talking about? It's time to get serious" I replied.  
>I made ten shadow clones and sent them to ichigo in order to keep him busy, meanwhile i went into a meditated position and began to gather nature chakra. Some how the shadow clones managed to last long enough for me to gather enough nature chakra so i could enter sage mode. Quickly i made two shadow clones, one to hold Ichigo off and another to help me with me gather chakara in my hand. Ichigo made quick work of the clone but as soon as he popped through the cloud of smoke from the clone i hit him in the stomach with a rasengan. Ichigo went flying, his body repeatedly hit the ground and bounced back into the air, a cloud of dust formed blocking my view of him but i could still hear the sound of his body hitting the ground. Naively thinking it was over i stood up straight and grinned but it was short lived since the dust cloud quickly dissipated as i saw a hand over my face. I was stunned. I couldn't believe anyone could move so quickly. As soon as this thought crossed my mind i felt my self flying through the air and ichigo was getting further and further away. My acceleration was forcefully stopped when i collided with a large thick rock. Blood trickled down my face and i began to pant heavily. This was turning out to be an interesting fight, it was time to step it up a notch...<p>

As i stood up from the rubble i could see ichigo in the far distance but i couldn't really make out any distinctive features. I began to rush towards him while also making two shadow clones to aid me with my next move. I focused chakra in the palm of my hand one of my clones focused on the form of my chakra and the other focused on adding nature energy to it, my Rasenshurikien was now complete. Following the completion of my Rasenshuriken my two shadow clones disappeared leaving me to rush Ichigo alone with my ninjutsu. I pulled my arm back and viciously threw my Rasenshuriken at Ichigo. I was certain that i had won, after all, who could avoid something of that size and something of that ferocious nature? Surprisingly, Ichigo didn't look worried. Then, i saw his sword. I was really confused since at the beginning of the fight he had a long sword with no guard that had one side straight and another side curved with a hilt wrapped in a long bandage. But now, it was a thin black sword with an odd shaped guard also, i wasn't quiet sure, but i was sure his shihakusho had changed. As the Rasenshuriken approached him he raised his hand in front of his face and then proceed with a pulling motion diagonally across his face. His face was shrouded in a thick black as he then raised his odd sword then, immediately following, he swung it down with great ferocity. This created a huge black and red crescent moon shaped flow of energy that was traveling towards my Rasenshuriken. The two super moves collided creating a massive explosion. I couldn't see anything, the dust masked the battle field making visualization impossible. Suddenly, i felt a large sensation of pain on my back and began to feel light headed. As i turned around i saw ichigo standing there, the edge of his blade coated with blood. My blood... As it turns out, Ichigo took the oportunity that the smoke created to fly above the battle field and land behind me, slicing me in the process.  
>"That's right. I forgot he could fly..."<br>That was the last thought i had as i fell to the ground, the pain was different to what i was used too. The power was different and i couldn't take the pressure anymore. As a result i blacked out and my fight with Ichigo was at an end.


	6. Chapter 6: Kisuke Part 1

When I awoke from my prolonged rest my body and head had been wrapped up in white bandages. I had been treated for my injuries while I was out cold. I knew Ichigo was strong but i never expected him to be that strong. Just how was he moving so quickly? And what was that immense pressure i felt after my back had been sliced? "So you're finally awake then" kisuke said while sliding the door open. "You've had plenty of rest now so you should be fine"  
>Thanks . Hey, green man." I said curiously. "Just how is Ichigo so strong?"<br>"He's strong; because he has to be." Kisuke replied giving me a serious look. The look he gave me sent a shiver down my spine, i could tell how serious he was. Just what kind of things does Ichigo have to face? I mean, i know he has to fight those hollow things but, to have that much power just to fight them? I don't understand. "Hey green man, I bet Ichigo must be the most powerful being in this world huh?" I asked, pulling a big cheesy smile while doing so. "No. Not by far Naruto..." Kisuke replied in a sinister tone. As i stared at him saying those words, it terrified me. How could there possibly be anyone stronger than him? I mean, i'm a very strong shinobi, probably one of the strongest and i didn't even stand a chance against him. Probably the only way i would be able to fight Ichigo is if i use the kyubi's powers and i don't think that's a very wise idea. After that Kisuke proceeded to tell me about the current war taking place and about Aizen. I could tell that Ichigo was under a lot of pressure. "Well, I had better get training then!" I said while smashing my fist against my palm. "I'm gonna help Ichigo and the rest of you out while i'm here. Now, lets get back to training." After i finished, a smile broke on kisukes face. "I was hoping you'd say that" Kisuke mischievously said. With this he hit his cane on the ground and the floor beneath me broke. I plummeted to the lower floor, smashing into the ground with a great thud. As I looked up to the hole I fell from i saw kisuke looking down at me. "Naruto, you must learn to harness the power of that weapon you found in the cave, It resides deep in side you and you must learn to wield this power."

Suddenly, kisuke jumped through the hole and smashed into the ground. A dust cloud surrounded his legs as he placed his left hand in the center of his cane and his right hand on the top of his cane. Gripping his cane with his right hand he pulled slowly un-sheathing his hidden blade, Benihime. This was going to be a piece of cake after all, he's an old man. I cracked a smile and in that brief moment he disappeared. "Don't take me lightly..." Kisuke whispered in my ear from behind. My eyes widened as i turned around and saw a menacing look on his face. I felt a large forceful object press into my back as was sent flying a great distance. "As a ninja, you should know to never let your guard down or underestimate your opponent." Kisuke yelled. "I'm going to push you too your limits Naruto, only then will you be able to call upon the power that you seek."

I got up from my tumble holding my sides since i could still feel the effects from my fight with Ichigo. I made many shadow clones and sent them to charge at kisuke. Kisuke effortlessly began taking down the shadow clones one by one when suddenly six large shuriken become inches away from kisuke's face. In a quick tactical move i left a couple shadow clones behind to throw shuriken just when the time was right. In stead of blocking them he decided the majestically evade them and continue to fight the shadow clones. Little did he know the three of those shuriken weren't actually shuriken. One of them was me, the real Naruto, and two of them were shadow clones. While still flying through the air we quickly began to form a Rasenshuriken and launched it at kisuke's back. An explosion occurs after colliding with kisuke wiping out all shadow clones around him. As the visual effects of the Rasenshuriken dissipate kisuke was still standing. His sword placed behind his back with a hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier on the front of the blade which had blocked the special move.  
>"Huh, You're going to have to try better than that if you're to defeat me, Naruto!"<p>

A/N: There will be a part two posted soon showing the rest of the fight which will include Naruto's growth due to kisuke's training.


	7. Chapter 7: Kisuke's Brutality Part 2

My eyes bulged at my disbelief. I had never seen something like that. Just how strong are these soul reapers? Clenching my fist and gritting my teeth I placed my foot behind me to build up strength in my launch; propelling off my back foot I leaped towards kisuke and tried to attack him head on. I needed to change the moment of this fight in my favour, I couldn't allow kisuke to have the upper hand. "So naive." Kisuke muttered as he watched me glide towards him. He readied his sword and positioned it to intersect the trajectory of my kunai knife. I struck him multiple times with my kunai all of which were easily deflected. Kisuke left the defensive position and implanted a solid kick on my body sending me backwards and away from kisuke. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that kid!" Kisuke shouted in disappointment. "I thought that being from another world you would maybe have a bit more to show me, looks like I was wrong huh?" While getting to my feet I sniggered; "I think you might be underestimating me a bit too much!" Kisuke gave a confused expression before finally noticing a strange sound coming from his sandal. Looking down he noticed a fiery piece of paper attached to his sandal. It was too late though and he could no longer do anything about it. An explosion occurred at his feet causing him to be propelled to the right which made him hit a hard sturdy rock. Tacking advantage of this brief moment his guard was down I lunged at him with everything I had; Firstly I sent a wave of shadow clones to beat his body into the rocky surface then with haste I began the Uzumaki barrage, as he progressed into the air I set my clones up for the Rasengan barrage, ready to attack him as he was nearing the end of the previous move. It was time. Using the stone as a stepping stone we hurled our selves into the air and came down directly upon kisuke causing him to smash into the ground. Backing away from the now clouded area I began to hyperventilate and attempted to catch my breath.

"Not bad, not bad." Kisuke said in a calm and unnerving manner. "It seems I did underestimate you're abilities; but you're still going to have to do better than that if you're going to defeat me!" His devilish eyes pierced the dust cloud, despite being surrounded by a thick cloud of dust I could feel his eyes stabbing my now exhausted body. His sword sliced the cloud in two causing it to dissipate only to reveal a green man calmly walking towards me. "He vanished!" I murmured in confusion. "I didn't vanish Naruto" Kisuke said while standing just a couple of feet from Naruto, "Your eyes just simply can't keep up with the speed of my flash step.  
>"Flash ste..."<br>As I tried to talk something struck my stomach; winding me in the process and causing me to take a knee. "Yes that's right, flash step." Kisuke said calmly as he stood beside my now pain stricken body. "It is a technique that soul reapers use in order to move at incredible speeds. In order to be on-par with us, you will at least need to be able to see these movements." Beginning my accent to my feet I looked to my side expecting to see kisuke but he had vanished, again. "I'm over here!" My head darted to the other side of my shoulders only to see kisuke at the position of where the dust cloud was created. "He vanished again!" I murmured. "Now I'm over here!" Kisuke shouted. As I looked at his position he kept changing where he was, It frustrated me. "How can I be so strong yet so weak at the same time?" I thought to my self. Closing my eyes I began to be able to hear sounds coming from all around me. Pausing for a moment I began taking in nature chakra in order to enter sage mode, it didn't take long since I had been practising a lot. Now that I have experience with this technique I can focus my chakra into finding disturbances in the area in order to determine where kisuke is going. As i finished this thought I was struck from an unknown spot. "You don't think I'm just going to wait for you to find me do you?" Kisuke exclaimed. The attacks kept continuing and he wasn't letting up. A short time passed before I could more or less predict kisukes flash step."Found you!" I threw a paper bomb attached to my kunai at the spot that I believed kisuke would appear. Thankfully he didn't have time to redirect his movements and he ran straight into it. It was timed just right. "Well well, looks like you're gaining some valuable experience with the flash step." Kisuke said smugly. Over the next couple of hours we worked to improve my sense of the chakra disturbance in the area in order for me to do even when I'm not in sage mode. It was tough work but I was finally at a stage where I was confident I could use it in combat.

"Okay then, lets try this again." Kisuke said with a big grin on his face. "Yeah!" I yelled when suddenly I keeled over due to fatigue and injury. "Guess it can't be helped" Kisuke said disapointedly. "After all, we have been at this for hours and he still hasn't completely healed form his fight with Ichigo yet. Tessai! Come scrape him off the ground would you!" He came straight away and took me back to the upper levels in order to heal my wounds. My life wasn't in any immediate danger but they fought it best to treat me as soon as possible. "The training will continue in a couple of days." Kisuke explained. "That should be long enough for him to recover. After all, we don't have a lot of time..."


End file.
